The Storm
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: A little Prue and Piper are left home alone during a thunderstorm. What will happen when a stange man comes to their aid?


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own any of the Charmed characters... I just love to watch the show and write about it. Please enjoy yet another short story... and again I wrote this awhile ago and just found the disk it was on.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside and Prue and Piper were riding their bikes along the side of Prescott Street when Grams called them home for dinner. Prue decided to race Piper home because she knew that Piper had just learned how to ride her bike and didn't like going fast just yet. Prue loved to win so she took of in the direction of the manor not waiting for Piper to catch up to her. Once at home in the driveway she waited for what seemed like forever for Piper to get there. She knew that if she walked into the manor without her sister with her Grams would yell at her again.

"What did you have to stop and smell the roses?" Prue asked knowing better.

"Yeah you shouldn't speed through life." Piper said knowing her sister's tricks.

"Common before Grams calls the police wondering where we are." Prue added as they walked inside together.

Grams had dinner waiting for them at the kitchen table. Piper was the first to sit down and dig into the wonderful meal that Grams had prepared for them. It wasn't often that they actually got a home cooked meal and Piper knew that Grams had something bad to tell them because she usually ordered food in unless she had some bad news. Prue on the other hand didn't recognize the change that had happened ever since their mother died four years earlier.

"Grams what's wrong?" Piper asked her.

"Why do you always think there is something wrong?" Grams said with a certain lightness in her voice, something she rarely had.

"You never make dinner unless something is wrong you always order in." Piper said.

"Well since you found me out I have to take Phoebe somewhere tonight and I thought that you would like it if I let Prue watch you instead of having Mark come over to baby sit. I know you don't like being called a baby." Grams explained.

"Fine by me." Prue said taking another bite of the wonderful meal.

"Where are you taking her Grams?" Piper asked not sure if it was a good idea.

"She has a Daisy Sleepover for mother's and daughters and since your mother isn't here anymore I thought I would go is that okay?"

Piper nodded her head knowing that Daisy's was really important to Phoebe and she had been waiting for this sleepover for weeks. Phoebe was sitting at the other end of the table smiling proudly, all ready to go even though they had another hour before they had to be there. Prue and Piper finished their dinner and went into the living room to play while Phoebe helped Grams clean up the kitchen. Phoebe didn't want to leave Grams' side because she didn't want her to leave without her. It wasn't often she got to do things with Grams and now she would.

"Grams when are we going?" Phoebe asked.

"As soon as I get these dishes washed and put away." Grams replied.

"Can I help?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course you can. Go into the left drawer and get a towel to dry with."

Phoebe went and got the towel and the two of them finished the dishes in about ten minutes. Phoebe grabbed her backpack and headed out to the car to wait for Grams to come out. Grams gave Prue some directions to follow while they were gone. The usual ones parents give like don't let strangers in the house, don't answer the door, and take down the phone messages. After she gave both of them a kiss she left them alone and took Phoebe to the sleepover.

"What should we do now?" Prue asked Piper.

"Play Barbie's!" Piper said excitedly.

"Okay I get Malibu Barbie though." Prue said running for the toy closet.

"But Malibu Barbie is mine!" Piper whined.

"Do you wanna play or not?"

"Okay." Piper said sadly as they got out the toys.

The two sisters played for what seemed like forever but actually was only about twenty minutes. Even though it was the middle of the summer and the sun wasn't suppose to set for another two hours the sky was now a pitch-black color. Piper noticed this and asked Prue what time it was, knowing when the sun went down. Prue went to the kitchen and checked the time then they heard a loud siren noise. It was the tornado siren and Prue knew what that meant. She went back into the living room where Piper was sitting on the couch waiting for her to return hearing the sound and scared by it.

"Prue what's that noise mean?" Piper said looking at her sister's worried face.

"Don't worry Piper all we have to do is go into the basement." Prue said calmly.

"But I don't like the basement." Piper said even more scared.

"Piper we have to! Don't worry I'll be right here." Prue said even though she was terrified.

They heard something that sounded like a train whistle or was that just their imaginations playing tricks on them. All of a sudden a tree branch flew off the tree outside and hit the door. The swing from the backyard swing set flew right through the window they were standing by making Piper jump back crying.

"What's that sound Prue?" Piper said panic filling her voice.

"I think it's the wind we gotta get to the basement!" Prue said trying to stay calm for her little sister's sake.

"I want Grams!" Piper said hugging Prue close as they walked down the stairs with a flashlight.

"I know so do I but she not here so we have to be brave. Can you do that?"

Piper nodded her head just as there was a beeping sound heard overhead and then the lights went out all around the house. Prue turned on the flashlight at the sound of her little sister screaming.

"I don't like dark!" Piper cried.

"It's okay I got the flashlight on, do you wanna hold it?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Piper said in a small voice.

Meanwhile at the Daisy sleepover Phoebe and Grams were having a blast as they did each other's make up and did the relay race in high heals. Phoebe was laughing because Grams was acting so funny and she had never seen her like this, she even thought she saw Grams twirling. Everyone loved having Grams there because she was actually the only one really making the sleepover fun. The one who owned the house came in to tell everyone the ice cream was ready and about the storm.

"Penny there's been a tornado touch down sighted on Cherry-wood Drive."

"Grams that's close to the manor!" Phoebe said.

"Amy can I call home to see if my granddaughters are alright?" Grams asked.

"Sure the phones in the kitchen." Amy told her.

"Piper you don't have to hold onto me so tight." Prue said as they sat under the table.

"Sorry Prue." Piper said as the noise got louder and closer.

"I promise everything's going to okay." Prue said as she heard the phone ring.

"I hope that's Grams!" Piper said handing Prue the phone.

"Hello? Grams!" Prue said into the speaker.

"Prue honey is that you? I can barely hear you. Are you alright?" Grams asked a million questions at once.

"Yeah it's me Grams. The tornado sirens are going off and Piper's really scared but we're okay."

"I wanna talk to Grams!" Piper said as the phone was handed to her.

"Hello Piper, Prue you there?" Grams said.

"Grams when are you coming home I'm scared?" Piper asked.

"I be there as soon as I can. Can you hang in there princess?"

"I think so Grams."

"Do you have your blanket and teddy?" Grams asked her.

"Yeah, Prue too." Piper said as the phone line went dead.

"Piper?" Grams said into the phone.

"Grams, Grams answer me, Grams!" Piper yelled.

Just then both girls saw a bright glow over in the corner and watched as slowly the yellow glow turned into bright blue sparkling lights. After a little while a man with sandy-blond hair and green eyes showed up in a flannel shirt and blue jeans. He smiled and walked over to where Prue and Piper were sitting.

"Who are you?" Piper asked as Prue cover her sister's mouth.

"Don't talk to him, Grams said don't talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. My name is Leo and I'm your angel. Your mother sent me to watch over you because she can't." Leo said still smiling at Piper.

"Why not?" Piper asked pulling Prue's hand away.

"Because she was busy and wanted to make sure you were okay." He answered.

"I don't believe you!" Prue shouted.

"I didn't expect you to Prue."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your mother told me and you are Piper." He said turning to Piper.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Piper asked sweetly.

"I was there the day you were born helping your mommy." Leo said not taking his eyes off her.

A tree branch flew through the window on the other side of the room. Leo held both girls close as he shielded them from the blast. Glass flew every where making Piper scream and grab onto Leo's neck. Leo just held her tighter and Prue struggled to get out of his grasp. She could take care of herself.

"Leave me alone I want Grams!" Prue shouted at him.

"Okay." Leo said letting go of both of them.

"I like you Leo." Piper said smiling.

Leo scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly making her feel safe until the storm was over. Grams rushed home as soon as the storm was over and walked into the manor. Nothing appeared to be damaged except the windows were all blown out. She ran down the basement stairs and saw Prue crouch in a corner and Piper sitting on some guy's lap.

"Hey Penny don't worry their fine." Leo said holding a sleeping Piper.

"Thanks Leo."

"Grams your back I was so scared." Prue said running to her.

"I'll bet you were." Grams said as Leo got up.

"I'm gonna get going here." He said handing Piper over to Grams.

"Actually I have to get back to the sleepover I just wanted to make sure they were okay."

"Grams can I go with you?" Prue asked.

"What about Piper?"

"Leo don't go." Piper whispered quietly.

"Well I guess I can stay with Piper and you can take Prue with you." Leo said.

"Okay get your stuff." Grams said as Prue ran up stairs to get her things.

Soon Prue and Grams left to go back to the sleepover and Leo sat on the couch with Piper asleep in his arms. The same place Piper still is wrapped safely inside Leo's arms and that is where she will stay until all the storms are through.


End file.
